


would you be so kind

by infinitehearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College!AU, M/M, Near Future, YOI AU Week 2017 day 3 - college/alt time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehearts/pseuds/infinitehearts
Summary: Even if he refuses to admit it, he's got a support system. Maybe Yuri can make it through finals week alive.





	would you be so kind

He counted the times he had considered actually going to university on one hand.

It wasn’t even full.

Except here Yuri was.

How Katsudon and Viktor had talked him into this, he still wasn’t sure. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to skate forever, and well, he supposed it helped knowing that Otabek was in this exact same situation.

Hell, it was nice knowing that once he finished scrawling out things on this sheet of paper he could have sworn the teacher already knew he knew, that Otabek and his Grandpa were waiting for him along with those gross idiots Viktor and Katsudon.

(Okay, so maybe Yuri didn’t always think that Katsudon was a gross idiot. But still, when he was with Viktor, he got a bad reputation by association.)

Finals week was stressful, he deserved to be a little bit nastier than normal.

-.-

As it turns out, the diner on campus isn’t exactly the best place to crash for a nap, but it was really the only option that Yuri had. There was no way that he could have made it all the way to Otabek’s dorm room, or Victor’s apartment, and had time to sleep before he was thrown right back into the hustle and bustle of exams.

At least they would all be over before the skating season. Puberty was enough of a bitch to deal with, especially with Victor and his insistence on proper self-care. Yuri didn’t particularly care that he was always eating three meals a day and washing his face with stupid special cleanser.

He might, after finals, but finals were bitchy enough on their own, let alone with Viktor breathing down his neck. Or well, that was a lie. He knew that Viktor cared, even if his priorities weren’t always what they should be, and Katsudon was trying to keep him off his neck. But he was nineteen, and he didn’t really need anyone reminding him about the necessities of life.

(He did, but fuck letting Viktor or Katsudon know about it. He already had to live with them.)

-.-

Otabek was just glad that he found Yuri in time to get him home before the sun went down. Maybe it would mean staying the night over in the slightly crowded apartment, but at least he knew neither Viktor nor Yuuri would care. For all the things that people said about Yuri Plisetsky, he knew that he really wasn’t as nasty as he seemed.

Maybe he’d even realize that for himself one day, and stop being so damn defensive any time that anyone tried to do him a favor.

Otabek knew the stress of finals, too. And he’d been doing it for more years than Yuri, too, which equated to harder work and longer exams. But for all that it seemed Yuri assumed about himself, he wasn’t stupid.

He was capable of everything they were throwing at him and skating too. Both Yuuri and Viktor meant well, considering they kept adjusting their schedules to try and keep him sane through what he had inarguably deemed Hell Week.

For the time being however, he was just trying to get back while guiding a three-fourths asleep Yuri.

Maybe he could get some sense into him after someone else shoved him into a cold shower to wake his ass up. If Otabek were to guess, that would probably be Yuuri. He was the least likely to get hurt for it.

-.-

Yuuri was counting the minutes until Yuri did something rash and impulsive out of stress. He’d rather implode than explode the way Yuuri knew he always did when the stress got to him.

Sometimes, he just wished that Viktor had finally figured it out. But it was a tedious process, learning how to help other people with their stress, and Yuuri couldn’t blame Viktor for not having it all figured out in four years where he wasn’t quite mentally sound all the time either.

Perhaps that was just a woe of being human.

It didn’t matter that Yuri wouldn’t care, or might not even eat, because Yuuri would have cooked him the ramen no matter what.

He understood the pressures of exams, especially combined with figure skating. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day to get everything done. In a way, he supposed that all figure skaters were family, whether or not they knew it. It was just a matter of understanding all the sacrifices.

Yuuri wasn’t going to give up, not just because Yuri was stressed out and more cranky than usual. In fact, he didn’t doubt that he had plenty of reason to be more cranky than usual, if he was just guessing how much harder the exams were compared to the ones he’d taken not so long ago in Detroit.

-.-

Maybe it was a bit of an overreaction, on Viktor’s part. He just couldn’t help it.

After all, Yuri would always be allowed to make his own decisions, and even if someone did try to make them for him, he’d just do want ever he wanted to do anyways.

He was still in shock from seeing him come in with that much hair missing, with that many fresh hokes in his ears. He’d certainly tried to look the part of the Russian Punk, indeed.

But as proud as it made Viktor, the surprise, he just couldn’t help the fact he was sobbing too.

Even if he would never admit it out loud, he’d been living a little bit vicariously through Yuri and his long hair. At least he had his Yuuri to hold him while it all sunk in.

“You look fine Yuri, go to bed.”

If he could’ve stopped his sobs, Viktor would’ve said that exact same thing.

“I’m so proud, but it’s just so _sad,_ Yuuri.”

 

Another plus, he’d be there to see just how angry Yakov got about it all at practice in the morning.

Maybe, if he was lucky, and did enough begging, he could get Yuuri to send him Lilia’s reaction too.

Maybe, maybe, it wasn’t actually so sad after all.


End file.
